Une rentrée pleine de surprises par Elie Morgane
by Tenchi Manson
Summary: La deuxième fic de ma soeur Elie, c'est la suite qu'elle a imaginé à la série...
1. Rentrée

Titre : Une rentrée pleine de surprises

Auteur : Elie Morgane… Et oui ! Encore une fois !

Disclaimer : Bon… les persos de la série YOUNG AMERICANS n'appartiennent pas à Elie Morgane (et elle le regrette profondément… sauf Scout, elle le trouve gaga)

Email : evy.m@wanadoo.fr

Tenchi_liloo_manson@hotmail.com

Notes : Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas la série, voici un petit résumé : C'est l'été à la Rawley Academy. Will (perso principal), grâce à une bourse, participe à la session d'été en tant que pensionnaire. Il fait la connaissance d'un garçon de bonne famille, Scout (prononcé Scott) qui devient immédiatement son meilleur ami. Ce dernier tombe sous le charme de Bella, l'amie d'enfance de Will, et qui habite New Rawley, le bled paumé juste à côté. Hamilton, le fils du directeur, se sent attiré par un nouveau pensionnaire Jake. Ce qui l'amène à se poser des questions sur sa sexualité. Mais Jake est en fait une fille, se faisant passer pour un garçon, afin d'attirer l'attention de sa mère, qui la délaisse pour son métier d'actrice tout le temps en voyage. Les cours sont assurés par le professeur Finn. Bella, dont la mère est partie avec un autre, apprend que l'homme avec qui elle vit et qu'elle a toujours pensé être son père, n'est en fait pas son père biologique. Avec Scout et Will, elle fait des recherches pour savoir qui est son père biologique. Et ils découvrent alors que ce serait le père de Scout, alors que les deux jeunes gens sont tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre. L'été s'achève, les cours aussi. Will n'obtient pas de bourses pour entrer à l'Academy, et accepte de partir en vacances avec Scout. Hamilton a découvert que Jake était une fille. Celle-ci décide de retourner à New-York pour voir sa mère, et fait ses adieux à Hamilton.

Une rentrée pleine de surprises

L'été à Rawley s'achevait et la rentrée s'approchait à grands pas pour les pensionnaires de la Rawley Académy. Scout et Will étaient revenus de leur vacances au soleil. Ca avait été un bel été pour les deux jeunes gens. Bella, elle, avait passé son été à New Rawley comme chaque année, pour travailler dans le garage de son père.

_ Hey ! Quel bronzage Willy ! lança Bella en les voyant.

_ Merci …

_ Alors … comment c'était ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Génial ! Belles filles, baignades à volonté, fêtes, grasse matinée ... et toi ?

_ …

_ Tu as vu Hamilton ? Tu as des nouvelles de Jake ? Tu sais si elle revient ? demanda Will.

_ Je ne sais absolument rien ! Par contre je sais qu'il faut que tu ailles à l'école !

_ Pourquoi … je n'ai pas de bourses !

_ Fais ce que j'te dis …

Will la regarda, intrigué, mais décida de suivre son conseil. Mais le vrombissement d'une moto le stoppa dans son élan. Une grosse cylindrée roulait dans leur direction.

_ Hey, mais c'est Jake !Hey jake ! cria Bella quand la moto arriva à leur niveau.

_ Tu es revenue ?!

_ Mouais … j'me suis dis que vous alliez me manquer, tous.

_ C'est surtout de jouer au mec qui allait te manquer ! répliqua Scout en rigolant

_ C'est vache ! se défendit Jake tout lui donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Hum … est-ce que vous avez vu Hamilton … ? demanda-t-elle tout bas.

_ Non, excuse… mais il ne s'attend pas à te voir, ça c'est sûr… tu ne lui as pas écrit ?

_ Non…

_ Je crois qu'il est parti en vacances dans sa famille…

_ Merci Bella.

Bella lui répondit par un sourire. Jake repartit vers l'école. Quand elle arriva, elle alla cacher sa moto avec la plus grande discrétion. Partie en direction des bâtiments garçons, elle se cogna à quelqu'un.

_ Oh pardon … je ne regardais pas où … Hamilton !

_ Jake !

Le jeune homme n'avait pas changé : toujours ses yeux bleus si expressifs, ses cheveux châtains en batailles. Et le fait de revoir son visage lui provoqua un pincement au ventre.

_ Tu n'as pas changé …

_ Heu… ça fait qu'un mois qu'on ne s'est pas vus… je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir …

_ Ils m'ont envoyée une convocation…

_ Ah…

_ J'ai très envie de t'embrasser ! répliqua-t-elle alors, n'y tenant plus.

_ Viens…

Will arriva enfin à Rawley où une surprise l'attendait. Sur le miroir de sa chambre était accroché un courrier lui disant qu'une bourse lui était accordée. Quel soulagement ! Le problème était réglé, plus de soucis à se faire !

Le lendemain, les cours recommençèrent. Jake était passée devant Mr le directeur, qui avait eu vent de sa supercherie. Grâce à Hamilton, la jeune fille pouvait rester à Rawley, mais en temps que fille et non de garçon.

_ Bonjour jeunes gens ! s'exclama Finn, une fois que tous ses élèves furent installés. Je vois qu'il y a des nouveaux … Mademoiselle … comment vous appelez-vous ? demanda-t-il à Jake.

_ Jake Pratt…

_ …

Scout et le reste du groupe ricanèrent. Elle leur jeta un regard noir. Lena regardait Jake avec deux gros yeux ronds : elle était abasourdie.

_ Et vous, mademoiselle ? demanda Finn à une jeune fille aux cheveux châtain clair. Ses yeux brillaient d'une couleur indéfinissable, un mélange de marron clair, de vert et de doré. Ils ressemblaient étrangement à ceux de Finn… Elle était très jolie, avait de jolies formes et n'avait pas l'air très grande, constata Will qui la regardait fixement.

_ Elie… Finn. 

A l'annonce de son nom, la surprise gagna toute la classe. 

_ Je viens de France et j'ai 16 ans, finit-elle le visage rougi par la gêne.

_ Bien, nous pouvons commencer le cours … Will veux-tu commencer le premier chapitre, s'il te plaît ?

Le cours finit, tout le monde sortit. Elie se leva et ramassa ses affaires. Elle n'était en effet pas très grande, confirma Will dans sa tête, mais jolie…

_ Hum … excuse-moi… Elie… ?

_ Oui, je suis bien la fille de Finn…

_ Je m'en doutais… mais non, c'est pas ça, j'voulais un peu mieux te connaître…

_ Ah …

_ Alors tu arrives de France ? Comment ça se fait ?

_ Ma mère est française et je vis avec elle… mais cette année mon père voulait me prendre avec lui…

_ Donc … tu es là !

_ Jake … ?

_ Oh Lena… hum…

_ Eh ben ça alors, je me suis intéressée à une fille, en réalité… je suis sur le cul !

_ Excuse-moi !

_ Non, t'excuse pas, c'est moi… Bah, il vaut mieux en rire… t'es pas mal en fille aussi, hum… Je crois qu'on partage la même chambre…

Elles partirent toutes deux dans un fou rire.

_ Bella … ?

_ Oh Scout, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_ Ben quoi je n'ai pas le droit de venir te voir ? En fait, il faut que je te dise quelque chose… mais avant… tu es toujours avec Sean ?

_ Non. On a rompu cet été.

_ … Mon père m'a dit quelques trucs sur les années qu'il a passées ici… et il n'a jamais eu de liaison avec ta mère. Mais par contre… avec un mec de New Rawley ... ils se fréquentaient.

_ Tu en es sûr ?!

_ Oh oui !

_ Alors… ça veut dire que…

_ OUI !!!!

Ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour s'embrasser passionnément.

L'année à New Rawley s'annonçait riche en évènements et en émotions …

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Et voilà ! ^^ Bon la même chose que d'habitude, s'il vous plaît, pourriez-vous laisser des reviews ? Ce serait très urbain. Merci ^___________^

Tenchi : Bon, Elie, tu pourrais peut-être écrire tes intro et tout le blabla toute seule maintenant !

Elie : …

Tenchi : Ca va, j'ai compris. Mais c'est pas à moi de le faire normalement !


	2. Retrouvailles

* * *

Titre : Retrouvailles 

Base : Crossover Young Americans – Dawson

Auteur : Elie Morgane

Et ben comme ça commence à saouler ma sœur de faire l'intro, alors j'la fais moi. Ben euh… si vous voulez savoir si ça vous plaît, de quoi ça parle, ET BEN VOUS AVEZ QU'A LIRE ! Bonne lecture ! (j'ai plus rien à dire …)

Tenchi : Désolée, Elie est un peu sauvage En clair, c'est un crossover de Young Americans et Dawson, donc si vous aimez une des deux, je vous invite à lire ce qui suit !

Retrouvailles

C'était les vacances de Noël à New Rawley. Pendant la nuit, la neige était tombée, tout était blanc. La bonne humeur régnait.

- Will !

- Hum …

- Viens m'aider s'il te plaît ! C'est lourd !!! Gémit Bella

- Oh pardon !

Il rattrapa le carton qu'elle avait dans les bras.

- Eh ! Mais y a quoi dedans, c'est super lourd !!!

- Des décorations de Noël !

- Euh … elles pèsent chacune 3kg ?

- AH AH AH ! Au fait, où est ton acolyte ?

- Elle arrive.

- SALUT !

- Elle est là …

- Comment ça va ?

- Bien bien … lui répondit Bella

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était là. Will prit la parole.

- C'est à propos des vacances, vous avez prévu quelque chose de spécial ?

- Non, rien. Répondit Jake

- Ca vous dirait de passer vos vacances à Capside ?

- Capside … c'est où habite ton copain Pacey ? demanda Ham

- Oui. En fait il habite à New York avec sa femme Joey, mais pour noël ils se retrouvent tous à Capside. J'aimerais lui faire une surprise … verdict ?

- Pourquoi pas !

Deux jours après, le départ sonna. Durant tout le voyage Will ne resta pas en place, pressé de revoir son ami.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, tout était blanc aussi. C'était un joli spectacle.

- Waouh ! C'est super joli, s'exclama Léna.

- Vous venez, ils doivent tous être chez Dawson !

Le petit groupe fit le chemin en taxi jusque chez Dawson. La maison était éclairée. C'était une belle propriété. Will toca à la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur une petite fille.

- Bonjour !

- Bonjour, tu dois être Lily !

- Oui et toi ?

- Will, je suis un ami de Pacey. Tu veux bien l'appeler ?

- PACEY !!!!

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Lily ?! Will ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais l !

- Quoi, tu n'es pas content de me voir ?!

- Bien sûr que si ! Tu n'es pas tout seul ?

- Non …

- Rentrez !

- Dawson, Joey ! Regardez qui est l !

Tout le monde était là, Dawson, Joey, Jack, Doug, Andy … mais il manquait quelqu'un… Jen !

- Où est Jen ? Demanda Will

Tout le monde baissa les yeux, Joey sortit de la pièce.

- Elle est morte cet été, elle était malade du cœur, répondit Pacey, la voix pleine d'émotion.

- Je suis désol !

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ! Mais elle nous a laissé un beau souvenir d'elle ! Amy, sa fille ! Mais présente-nous tes amis !

- Alors voici, une amie d'enfance Bella, Scout, Hamilton, Jake, Léna et enfin Elie !

- Elie…

- Ma petite amie !

- Enchant ! Lui dit Pacey avec son charme habituel. Et bien installez-vous ! On allait passer à table !

Le repas se fit dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Quelques heures après le repas, Pacey et Will s'isolèrent pour pouvoir parler de leur vie respective.

- Alors comment ça se passe avec Joey ?

- C'est le pied, elle est géniale, têtue mais je m'y fais …

- Et ça te plaît bien !

- Ouais, j'dois l'avouer, c'est ce qui fait son charme ! Et toi, avec la petite Elie ?!

- Je suis fou d'elle, elle est…

- Géniale ?

- Ouais ! … Jack a la garde de la petite ?

- Oui, avec Doug, ils s'occupent super bien d'elle. C'est quoi cette histoire avec Jake et Hamilton… ?

- Jake est arrivée au lycée en mec, Hamilton a été attiré tout de suite, et maintenant ils sont ensemble, ça fait un bon bout de temps !

- C'est un trans. ?!

- Scuz, je me suis mal exprimé ! Jake était "déguisée" en mec. C'est une fille, une vraie ! Ils sont tombés amoureux pratiquement de suite.

- Drôle d'histoire !

- Scout et Bella ont une drôle d'histoire aussi. Bella vit avec son père adoptif. Elle et Scout sont tombés amoureux dés qu'ils se sont vus, mais ils pensaient que le père de Bella était aussi celui de Scout. Mais il s'est avéré que ce n'était pas du tout le cas !

- Whaou !

- Et toi ?

- Et bien, Joey a du faire un choix entre moi et Dawson, j'ai eu confirmation que mon frère était homo, Andy s'est sortie de son mal-être, Jen nous a quitt

- C'est triste…

- Oui, elle nous manque ! Heureusement elle nous laissé la petite Amy…

Les deux amis continuèrent à discuter très longtemps. Beaucoup d'années avaient passé, ils avaient grandi, vieilli. La nuit était étoilée et les souvenirs nombreux.

* * *

TT c'est fini ? Déjà ? Elie, faudrait vraiment que tu écrives des trucs un peu plus long ! Mais bon, comme c'est bien, je vais pas me plaindre. Bon, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions surtout. S'il vous plaît ! Sinon elle va me taper dessus ! Je plaisante ! Elle me tape plus maintenant…


End file.
